They Think I'm Paranoid
by JestaAriadne
Summary: Marth rants! A lot! You'd be scared too if YOU had fangirls calling you TiaraBoy...


They Think I'm Paranoid....  
By JestaAriadne 2003  
  
A little spin-off from the Knight Who Says Ni's "The Locked Door". ( work of fiction that is. *nods* Oh, and if you are interested, it's currently being made into a radio play......... auditions now open at . And that was one of the most blatant plugs I've ever done in my life.  
  
I don't own Marth. And though he is admittedly rather cool, I would NOT give everything I owned in order to do so, unlike some manic fangirls... You guys know he's married, right?  
  
A couple-minute drabble from Marth's PoV. A slightly shameful foray into the world of SSBM fanfic. Don't take seriously, and DON'T take offence please! I was in an odd mood :)  
  
~~~  
  
You know, some people think I'm paranoid. Some people! They really do! Looking at no one in particular, ROY. Oh, he's never actually said it, but I know, I know, I know alright. It's as plain as the nose on his face! Well, even plainer actually, given that he is drawn in the traditional manga style and doesn't actually have too much in the way of a nose.  
  
But I am not paranoid. I am concerned for my safety, true, but this is only natural. I am the crown prince, and my dying would be truly catastrophic to everyone, especially ME. I am not, however, paranoid. I am merely very aware of the fact that my life is in great danger at all times. At all times I tell you! There is danger around... danger in the air! Even now! Even now, there is danger! There is doom! DOOOM, I tell you, DOOOOOOOM!  
  
Rather like that computer game that used to be quite popular. It was rather a disturbing game, in my opinion. It used to give me nightmares. I was so worried various evil people would come and shoot me to pieces. Mind you, that is still rather high on my worries list, only now instead of faceless repetive CG sprites holding badly rendered assault rifles, my enemies and those who would see me dead, or alternatively obsessing and angsting over Samus or Zelda or Link or Roy.... have assumed a far more frightening guise.  
  
Fangirls.  
  
They are everywhere.  
  
They haunt my dreams.  
  
They pursue my every footstep.  
  
THEY CALL ME TIARA BOY!!  
  
Perhaps you do not have fangirls pursuing you? Perhaps you do not realise just what they can do to you? Perhaps you have never felt the pain when harmlessly searching fanfiction.net for death threats of your name appearing connected with the words "uber-sexy bishonen" or "Captain Falcon leaned down towards him, breathing laboured with desire"? No? Then allow me to explain...  
  
I AM SO SCARED!  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Alright, I'm alright now.... No, Roy, I don't need to lie down. Yes, I have taken that stupid medicine. And I KNOW it's a placebo, by the way, you can't fool me! You're all trying to decieve me, I just know it! I can tell! You all think I'm paranoid! And you're all trying to decieve me but it WON'T WORK!!  
  
No, honestly, I'm FINE. I'm just telling the nice people how tormented my soul is.  
  
Oh no.  
  
I shouldn't have said that.  
  
Allow me to make it perfectly clear. My soul is torment because of pure torment and pain. NOT because I am in unrequited love! Not with Samus, not with Peach, not with Zelda, and NOT with Roy!  
  
Oh Roy, don't look like that! I've told you before.... No, there's really nothing to be said about it anymore....  
  
Roy...  
  
Oh come back, will you? I need someone to listen to my rantings...  
  
And as for YOU...  
  
Don't look at me like that! I can see that glint in your eye.  
  
Stop it!  
  
And don't think you can fool me by looking all innocent.  
  
I see right through that.  
  
I know what you're thinking....  
  
...you think I'm paranoid, don't you?  
  
~~~Fin~~~  
  
Eh, um sque? Sorry, my mind amazes me too sometimes. GO READ THE LOCKED DOOR! Read it nooooow! And if you're an aspiring voice actor, go ahead and audition!  
  
(by the way, I have nothing against pairing Marth with other smashers. It's just that I think he might.....)  
  
reeeeevieeews are good too :D 


End file.
